


The Next Morning

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Delena Life [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Damon and Elena have an interesting morning.





	The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is set before all the others in the series.

Tap tap tap 

Elena woke to the sound.

As she groggily opened her eyes she realized what was making the tapping noise on the car.

“Oh my God Damon wake up” she exclaimed as she started trying to rouse him. 

“I'm up, I'm up” he said back as he swatted her hand away. 

As he woke up he realized what she already had that the tapping was coming from the flashlight of a cop. 

Damon sat up very quickly and rolled down the front window; “Can I help you officer?”

“You know this isn't the best place to sleep in your car”

“I know and we're sorry about that. We were at the ‘End of Summer’ party and may have gotten a little more drunk than we planned to and I didn't want to drive home.”

“Well I'll just leave you with a warning this time, but next time that happens just call a cab.”

“We will and thank you”

“Now you two just get home okay”

Damon nodded as he climbed into the front seat. 

“I can't believe that just happened” Elena said as she tried to get dressed. 

“I guess that's one way to introduce yourself to the Durham Police Department.”

Elena gave him a look.

“Oh you should go to the party Elena it'll be fun. It's your first year of Med school and you'll want to get crazy before you have to start studying all the time and have no social life. It'll be fine I'll come with you. You remember those words you said to me before the party Damon?”

“Hey in my defense I was only looking out for you. How was I supposed to know we'd both be super drunk and have car sex.”

She hit him on the arm.

“Now I'll be the girl that got super drunk and had car sex with her husband the weekend before school starts.”

“You know if we were still vampires this would not have happened. I miss those times I could drink as much bourbon as I wanted.” he replied playfully.

“Yeah well if you had as much as you did before you'd need a new liver”

He leaned over and gave her a kiss as they entered the parking garage of their building.


End file.
